dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Helix
Description Like the name implies, the Midnight Helix is a circular room with a crumbling staircase that runs up the sides. You enter down some stairs to a room littered with rotting carcasses. Various stamina boosting meat products may be gathered, including Sour Ambrosial Meat (be sure to bring along an Airtight Flask because a random spawn in this area can rot all your time sensitive items). As you enter the main section of this very tall room, your pawns will alert you to the chained Gorecyclops that dominates this ground floor of the area. The Cyclops is not hostile (unless provoked) but there are casting skeletons with more range than you located on the various floors up the staircase. Before dealing with them, you can find an open sewer grate that leads to a room with some chests, mining locations, and a large poisonous red pool that you can explore in relative safety (though you will encounter lesser creatures to harass you as you navigate the area). It is a good idea to get rid of the casters before provoking the chained cyclops who will break his bonds if sufficiently damaged (casting magic on him really upsets him quickly). Enemies *First Play-through of Bitterblack Isle: **Skeleton Sorcerers **Gargoyle **Gorecyclops (Condemned) *Second Play-through of Bitterblack Isle: **Frostwyrm **Wyrm **Strigoi **Corrupted Pawns *Both Play-throughs of Bitterblack Isle: **Chance of Cursed Dragon **Chance of Death **Leapworms (In the area with the poison lake behind the broken grating.) Related Quests *The Wages of Death III *The Wages of Death IV *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III Loot Possible Chest loot, refer to map: Pre-Daimon *'Chest #01' **Dignified Earring **Cockatrice Liquor *'Chest #02' **Rancid Bait Meat **Secret Softener *'Chest #03' **Rancid Bait Meat **Secret Softener **Surging Light Tome *'Chest #04' **Conqueror's Periapt **Shattered Earth Tome **Lordly Tonic *'Chest #05' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 **Auspicious Incense **Almace *'Chest #06' **Lordly Tonic **Shattered Earth Tome **Balmy Perfume **Conqueror's Periapt *'Chest #07' **Liftstone *'Chest #08' **Hinterland Waistguard **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 **Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 *'Chest #09' **Almace **Cockatrice Liquor **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 *'Chest #10' **Rift Cluster **Cockatrice Liquor *'Chest #11' **Cockatrice Liquor **Dignified Earring *'Chest #12' **Liftstone **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 ** *'Chest #13' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 *'Chest #14' **Rift Crystal **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal ** *'Gather point #7' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Rift Cluster ** *'Gather point #8' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Rift Cluster **Rift Fragment **Skull ** *'Gather point #9' **Interventive **Flask of Oil **Harspud Sauce **Skull Possible Chest loot, refer to map: Post-Daimon *'Chest #01' **Cockatrice Liquor **Dignified Earring *'Chest #02' **Secret Softener **Rancid Bait Meat *'Chest #03' **Secret Softener **Rancid Bait Meat **Wakestone *'Chest #04' **Lordly Tonic **Conqueror's Periapt **Shattered Earth Tome *'Chest #05' **Auspicious Incense **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Godly Analeptic *'Chest #06' **Lordly Tonic **Shattered Earth Tome **Conqueror's Periapt *'Chest #07' **Liftstone *'Chest #08' **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 **Rift Polycrystal **Perfect Rift Crystal *'Chest #09' **Almace **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Godly Analeptic *'Chest #10' **Jewel of Antilight **Goddess Cameo **Rift Cluster *'Chest #11' **Dignified Earring **Cockatrice Liquor *'Chest #12' **Rancid Bait Meat **Rift Polycrystal **Rift Bicrystal **Liftstone *'Chest #13' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 **Perfect Rift Crystal **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #14' **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal **Perfect Rift Crystal (rare) Quest Items: *Void Key (found on a corpse at the top of the room-fourth floor, check map). *Macabre Sculpture x2 (check map) Can be gathered: *Sour Ambrosial Meat *Sour Beast-Steak *Sour Scrag of Beast *Harspud Juice *Salubrious Brew *Coin Purse of Charity *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 Can be mined from Ore Deposits: *Lava Rock *Hunk of Platinum *Gold Ore *Sand-Layer Ore Points of Interest If you look to the left while at the top of the chamber where you find the Void Key, you can spot a large cage hanging from the ceiling with a corpse inside and an open gate facing slightly away from where you're standing, if one makes a running leap from the platform or the bridge and makes use of a well timed Double Vault or Levitate then the cage can be reach. Inside is a Macabre Sculpture and a Rift Bicrystal.